Cooking Lessons
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: One-Shot. Cookies were a sweet-treat. But when the smallest one of the orphans is left behind, it is none other than Aki whom consoles her. After being consoled, she hatches a plan, which will cook up more than food.


Me: STUPID PILLOW CASE!

Aki: Umm...?

Logan: She can't get a pillow case onto her pillow. It keeps getting tanged. It's actually quite amusing.

Aki: Bebe, why not just ask for help-

Me: I REFUSE! I, BEBE PEAL, WILL NOT ASK FOR A COMMONERS HELP!

Logan and Aki: Bebe, stop trying to mimic **Jack Atlas. **It doesn't suit you.

Aki: Why are you mimicing him anyway?

Me: Because shut up.

Logan: *Sigh* Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Oh yeah, this is a CrowXAki story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-CrowXAki: Cooking Lessons With The Orphans.-<em>**

It was just an ordinary afternoon in a familiar area of Satellite, where a huge house which held many orphans housing capabilities was blooming with excitement and happiness from the children.

Why, you say?

It's because their favourite Big-Brother, Crow, was coming to visit them today, to teach them how to make cookies. And boy, did Crow know his thing about working in the kitchen at high temperatures, and by the way, that isn't meant to be a naughty line, so please get your perverted little minds away from here.

"Kokoro, hurry up!" Ginga called, as they all ran toward the front door. Kokoro, being the smallest and youngest, had trouble keeping up with her fellow older 'siblings', and was often left behind by them.

"I am! Wait up!" She called in vain, only to be ignored by them.

As all of the other orphans went outside, Kokoro had to take a breath of air for a few moments. Then, a familiar D-Wheel pulled up at the front door, which caused the children to get excited and rush towards him.

"Yo! Big-Bro Crow!" Taiga called, as Crow undid his helmet, smiling at them all. Just then, another D-Wheel pulled up, revealing a girl with mangeta hair, and amber orbs.

"Yo, Crow. You said you needed my help today?" She asked him, as Crow nodded. The kids, whom were excited before, were just plain confused to the surrounding events.

"Big-Bro Crow, who is this?" Ginga asked. Crow grinned.

"This happens to be a-" Hikari cut him off.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked, causing Crow to blush heavily.

"She is, isn't she?" Daichi teased. Crow went even more red.

"No, she's just a-"

"WIFE? Taiga exclaimed. Crow just sighed.

"No! She's just a good_ friend_ of mine that I asked to help me today! That's all!" He told them, clearly embarrassed and flustered. Aki, a little frustrated, just huffed and looked away from him, but then just smiled and went over to the kids whom were dying to meet her.

"Wow...she's cool!"

"And she's taller than Crow!" Crow got a little embarrassed by that.

"We're the same height..."

"She's even pretty!"

"Not as pretty as Hikari!" Ginga declared, as Hikari looked at him oddly. He just grinned, as Aki chuckled.

_'Young love. Nothing like it, hey?'_

Meanwhile, Kokoro just watched the older children greeting the two, and got upset that nobody had noticed that she was missing yet. As she slowly went inside, Aki noticed her retreating figure, and went over to her, much to Crow's surprise.

"Aki? Where are you going?" He asked. She ignored him, as she knelt down to be at Kokoro's height level.

"Hey, aren't you one of the kids Crow was looking after?" She asked gently. The small girl just looked at the older woman with teary eyes, as Aki just smiled.

"H-hai..." She managed to say, as Aki just then stood up, and took her hand.

"Right! Shall we all get cooking then?" She suggested, as the kids cheered happily, Crow just grinning from afar.

"Aki Izayoi, you really know how to take the stage, don't you?" He muttered, as he then went inside.

* * *

><p>"Hikari, can you pass me the sugar please?" Crow asked, as the blue hair girl ran toward him, sugar trailing all over the floor, however, it was behind the counter, so Crow did not see, neither did any of the other children. Hikari sighed deeply, she didn't want to clean it up. However, she then she saw Kokoro just coming back from washing her hands.<p>

"Hey Kokoro!" Hikari approached her, as Kokoro looked at her older 'sister' figure in surprise.

"Hai? What do you need?" She asked.

"Can you clean up the sugar over these? You can? Thanks!" Kokoro didn't even get a chance to respond.

"But...I...was going to make the cookies...with Big-Sis Aki..." She trailed off, but Hikari just ran off, leaving the light haired brunette to sigh, and begin sweeping up the sugar, whilst the others went outside to help Crow and Aki kneed the cookie dough.

As they all went outside, Aki began to look for the youngest of the group, but to no avail. She then approached Crow, whom was busy helping need the cookie dough with Taiga and Daichi. He was red in the face for some reason or another.

"Crow?" She said his name, as Crow turned around with a jolt. He became quickly embarrassed, as the fore-mentioned young boys just chuckled amongst themselves.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Where is Kokoro-Chan?" She asked. Crow lookes around, then shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought she was with you." Hikari became quickly guilty after hearing the conversation, but had chosen to stay put and quiet. Aki began to get worried.

"Crow, I'm going to go look for her. I'll help you out later, 'kay?" She suggested, as Crow nodded.

"Alright, make sure Kokoro's okay." Aki nodded, as she went through the front door, and into the kitchen.

"Ginga..." Hikari said her best friends name, as Ginga tensed up a little.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice a little strained.

"What would you do...if you purposely made somebody do something you didn't want to, but didn't mean to make it sound nasty?" She asked. Ginga looked at her with an odd look in his eye.

"Does this have anything to do with Kokoro?" Hikari nodded.

"Yeah...I asked her to clean up some sugar...and didn't give her a chance to say anything...I feel like such a meany Ginga! I'm such a meany!" Hikari then started crying heavily, as Ginga had to take her away from Crow in-case he asked what was wrong.

Hikari was still young, but had been through so much. It was the same as Ginga, as he just held the crying girl, whom's face was covered with cookie dough.

* * *

><p>"Kokoro-Chan! Where are you?" Aki called, as she went inside to search for the youngest orphan. Kokoro just sweeped up the sugar on the floor, small tears falling from her eyes as she did so.<p>

She didn't know Aki was calling for her.

"W-why...do they hate me so much...I do my best...yet...t-they...make me do everything..." She sniffed a little, as she wiped away her tears with the back of her sleeve.

Aki, hearing the sobs of a small child, started to rush toward the kitchen, where she burst open the door, revealing a tear-stained girl, whom just glanced up at Aki, unable to control the sobs.

"B-Big-Sis Aki..." She managed to choke out the name of the mangeta haired teenager, as Aki knelt down to her level. Tears began to well up even faster into Kokoro's eyes, as she turned away from Aki.

"Kokoro-Chan? What's wrong?" She asked, a motherly instinct taking over her.

"I-I'm always left behind! Just because I am the smallest!" She then erupted into tears, as Aki just embraced her tightly. Kokoro was like her in many ways-

Deprived of loving attention.

People preffering others over herself.

It was the same. Crow must have not noticed.

"Hey...I know how you feel..." Aki revealed, as Kokoro just stared up at her in surprise.

"Y-You do?"

"Uh-huh. I was left behind alot, due to my Father always going away, and when he did come, he paid more attention to my Mother than me. I know how you feel." Kokoro just stared up at Aki.

"H-how did you cope? I mean, he still goes away, doesn't he?" Kokor knew about Aki's past experiences, just becuase she was small, it didn't mean she was oblivious.

"You mean now? Well, Yusei always tends to be busy with his work, and Jack- I don't even want to think about what he does with his spare time, Rua and Ruka are busy with their school studies, so I just chill out with Crow. He's a really good mate." Aki revealed, causing her to go a little red at the mention of Crow's name.

"Really? What is Big-Bro Crow like towards you when you hang out together?" Kokoro asked. Aki smiled.

"W-well...he keeps me happy. Like...he's unique. Crow takes me to places that I don't really go to, I mean, he took me flying last weekend. But he really knows how to break away from problems. My weak self, is made stronger by him, I guess..."

"Do you love Big-Bro Crow, Big Sis-Aki?" Aki just went bright red, as Kokoro giggled.

"I shall take that as a yes." She decided, as Aki just looked away. Crow then came in, bursting through the door.

"Kokoro!" Crow said her name with concern. Kokoro just smiled.

"Konichiwa, Big-Bro Crow."

"Where were you? And you Aki, well, I'm glad you were with her, but still! I was worried sick when the others pointed out you weren't there!" Crow lectured. Kokoro just smiled even wider.

"So...being small doesn't mean to be ignored then..." She whispered quietly to herself. Crow then turned toward Aki.

"Thanks for staying with her, Aki." He thanked, as Aki just smiled slightly.

"Welcome." Kokoro then noticed the tension between them, as the two of them stared at eachother.

She was cooking up a plan, but it didn't really involve cookies.

"Big-Sis Aki helped me calm down, alot." Kokor suddenly cut in, causing Crow to chuckle.

"She has that affect on people, doesn't she?" Crow jerked.

"Yup! And you should have heard what she said about you when I was crying!" Crow was instantly curious, as Aki went pink.

"Huh? Things that she said about me?" Aki tried to signal her to be quiet, but only recieved a devilish smirk.

Oh Kami-Sama...

"Hai! She said that you keep her happy! And you make her weak self stronger!" Crow started to go red.

"Kokoro-Chan!"

"Big-Bro Crow also said things about you aswell!" Aki was now curious.

"He said that you were amazing, cool, and smoking hot-no, beautiful, is what he said. I think so anyway. It was either one of those two compliments. Or it was both of them. Did you say both, Big-Bro Crow?" Kokoro questioned. Crow's face went even more embarrassed.

"Uh..."

Kokoro then grabbed Aki and Crow's hand, and placed them in eachothers. Both were still flustered from before.

"Big-Bro Crow! Say something!" Kokoro encouraged, as Crow just stared at their hands, which were both interwined.

"Uh...A-Akim d-do you want to go someplace on Saturday...?" Crow sheepishly asked. Aki just smiled, still very pink.

Crow was cute, in his own way.

"Sure." All Crow and Kokoro did, was grin like a big idiot.

* * *

><p>"Cookies are done!" Hikari called. All the children gathered around the oven, happiness swirling around in their illuminated child-liked orbs, each cramming around in an effort to see the baked sweet-treat.<p>

"Alright, all of you get out of the way please!" Crow instructed, as they all moved aside instantly. Aki had to wonder if they were all robotically trained or something to obey that quickly.

By the by. Whatever.

"Wow, these look great!" Hikari beamed, as her cookies were revealed first. They were all star shaped, with white-chocolate chips instead of the usual milk-chocolate.

"Ha, these are cool!" Ginga's were next, as his cookies were also revealed. They were football shaped cookies, with a small coating of brown and white chocolate, to add the affect to the design.

Daichi's were a regular shape, as were Taiga's. They didn't bother with the extra details, they just wanted food.

"And last but not least, Kokoro's!" But they weren't properly baked. Bits were burnt's, and they were all oddly shaped. Kokoro looked at them, and began to feel the same whirling sadness as she did earlier on.

"Umm...-" She was then cut off by Hikari, whom looked at the cookies.

"Kokoro, can I please try one?" She asked. Kokoro looked at her in surprise.

"You want to try them?" Hikari nodded.

"Hai!"

"Umm...okay then..." Hikari took one, the smallest, and bit into it. In all truthful honesty, they tasted absolutely horrible and damn right _foul_. But she didn't care. She just happily nibbled away at the cookie in her hand.

"These are yummy!" She chorused. Kokoro beamed.

"Really?" Hikari nodded.

"Yeah! Oh, and Kokoro, I'm sorry for earlier." She apologized. The others began to crowd around her aswell.

"We, are all really sorry Kokoro!" They all said at the same time, as they bowed. Kokoro began to laugh, as the others looked annoyed at her reaction toward their sincere apology.

"Why are you laughing?" They demanded to know.

"You guys are all serious! It's really funny!" She told them, as they began to laugh aswell.

"I-I guess so!"

"Now then, what shall we call Big-Bro Crow and Big-Sis Aki's children then?" Crow, whom was taking a sip of water, suddenly spit it out in complete and utter shock.

"EH?" The orphans chorused.

"Oh? Big-Bro Crow and Big-Sis Aki are in-love now!" Kokoro gleefully announced, as the others smiled.

"Yay! Younger sisters and brothers!" Hikari and Ginga cheered. Taiga just scoffed.

"Do you want to borrow the spare bedroom you two?" Ginga teased, as Aki then went flush red.

Dammit Crow for telling Ginga how babies were made.

"L-Look...we aren't even officially dating yet...I mean...umm...I don't even know if she likes me like that..." Crow told them, as Hikari just beamed.

"But you love her! You even told us!" She wailed, as Aki looked at Crow.

"Really?"

"Uh...I think I hear Martha! Be right there!" The children just sighed.

However, as Crow had once told Aki-

_Crow-Sama is never going to lie to someone as wonderful as you._

* * *

><p>Me: Bleh. Too cute. Oh, and a small reference to Triste's work 'Announcement' at the end :)<p>

Aki: First CrowXAki story, are you okay?

Me: I actually enjoyed it :) Faithshipping and Doveshipping forever though!

Logan: *Snores*

Aki: Last time she watches Titanic...she hates Chic Flicks...

Me: REVIEW!...Please?


End file.
